


Never Just a Blip In Time

by more_concept_than_reality



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: Long Live Ianto, HOLD ON TO UR FEELINGS, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Torchwood - Freeform, gone over 100 words oops, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_concept_than_reality/pseuds/more_concept_than_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY FEELINGS HURT MY HEART HURTS I AM SO SORRY OH GOD WHY I DO THIS TO MYSELF I HAVE NO IDEA =))))))) ))<br/>I MISS IANTO SO MUCH DEAR GOD</p></blockquote>





	Never Just a Blip In Time

For all the years Jack has lived, for all the lives he has been a part of, for all the people he's met, there's always one on his mind. Always the same one, every day, the memories never escaping his mind.

Ianto Jones was special to him, to say the least. He stuck out in Jack's mind unlike anyone else, more than John Hart, Gwen, Estelle... His eyes catch his useless vortex manipulator on his wrist. He wants nothing more than to go back and visit a time he shared with Ianto. But he couldn't. He wanted to scream, to shout, but he'd lose his voice by the end of it all, because Jack had a lot of days left. He didn't have an expiration date like everybody else. He would have to keep living his life alone, waiting for nothing because he knew Ianto could never come back.

If only Ianto knew, if he knew how much he meant to Jack. How much he _really_ meant to him. Jack was tortured with the loss for more days than a person could ever count, and keep living them.

Memories are all that keep him going now; Ianto's smile, his eyes, his voice, his touch. Jack missed it all more than anyone could imagine. He wanted to hold Ianto's hand in his own again, he wanted to whisper in his hair that everything would be fine and that he was there for him. But he couldn't. He never could again.

Ianto was what made him happy, what still does. He still lives on in Jack's mind and will continue to until... Well, forever. He knew no one would ever live up to Ianto, no one would compare to him. Not even close. He was the best thing to ever happen to Jack.

Ianto could never just be a mere blip in time for Jack. It's impossible because he's still, and always will be, there.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FEELINGS HURT MY HEART HURTS I AM SO SORRY OH GOD WHY I DO THIS TO MYSELF I HAVE NO IDEA =))))))) ))  
> I MISS IANTO SO MUCH DEAR GOD


End file.
